Nan Martin
|birthplace = Decatur, Illinois, USA |deathday = |deathplace = Malibu, California, USA |characters = Victoria Miller }} Nan Martin was an American actress who portrayed Victoria Miller in the first season episode . She also voiced the character of Admiral Tsubar in the Captain Sulu Adventures story . Personal life Martin was born in Decatur, Illinois on 15 July 1927. She began acting professionally in the 1940s and was a first-year member of the . In the 1960s, she was appointed as a member of the Arts Advisory Committee by President John F. Kennedy. Martin married Academy Award-nominated composer Robert Emmett Dolan in 1948 and had one child with him named Casey. Martin and Dolan later divorced, and in 1970, Martin married architect Harry Gesner. Their son, Zen Gesner, is also an actor. In 1981, Martin suffered a stroke. Nonetheless, she continued working until 2006. She died of complications from emphysema at her home in Malibu, California, on 4 March 2010.Barnes, Mike. "'Drew Carey Show's' Nan Martin dies". The Hollywood Reporter, 4 March 2010. Career Notable works Martin received a Tony Award nomination for her performance in the 1958-59 Broadway play J.B., in which she worked alongside Christopher Plummer. On television, Martin was perhaps best known for her recurring role as Mrs. Louder on the television comedy series, The Drew Carey Show, on which Diedrich Bader was a regular performer. Perhaps her most notable film role was that of Mrs. Ben Patimkin in the 1969 Paramount Pictures romantic comedy Goodbye, Columbus. She is also known for playing Amanda Krueger, the mother of infamous serial killer Freddy Krueger in the 1987 horror film A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. guest star Craig Wasson had a lead role in this film, also co-starring were Brooke Bundy and Clayton Landey. Broadway performances Martin made her Broadway stage debut in A Story for a Sunday Evening in 1950. Her next Broadway production was The Constant Wife, in which she worked with Liam Sullivan. Following her Tony-nominated role in J.B., she appeared opposite Robert Lansing in 1959's The Great God Brown. This production also featured Fritz Weaver, whom Martin again worked with in the 1960 Broadway production of Henry IV (which itself co-starred Jerry Hardin). Martin co-starred in the original production of Under the Yum-Yum Tree, which was subsequently made into a film featuring the aforementioned Robert Lansing. In 1967, she acted in the comedy play Come Live with Me, and in the 1970s, she starred in Summer Brave (with Peter Weller) and The Eccentricities of a Nightingale. The latter was her final Broadway appearance. Films Martin's first film was the 1956 drama The Man in the Gray Flannel Suit, in which she and DeForest Kelley had uncredited roles. Her first credited film role was in the 1957 biographical drama The Buster Keaton Story. In the 1960s, she appeared in such films as Toys in the Attic (which features music by George Duning), Bus Riley's Back in Town (co-starring with Kim Darby and James Doohan), 's The Art of Love (with Roger C. Carmel), and Three in the Attic (with Richard Derr). Martin had a major supporting role in the 1975 drama The Other Side of the Mountain, which also featured an appearance by Peter Canon, stunt work by Max Kleven and Loren Janes, and sound mixing by Dan Wallin. She also co-starred in the 1978 sequel, The Other Side of the Mountain Part 2, on which John M. Dwyer was set decorator and Michael S. Glick, the production manager. In addition, Martin had a role in the independent film Jackson County Jail and appeared in the short film Number One, opposite Gary Lockwood. In the 1980s, Martin appeared in such films as Loving Couples (with Stephen Collins and John de Lancie), Doctor Detroit (with Parley Baer), All of Me (with Richard Libertini, Michael Ensign, and cinematography by Richard H. Kline), and Animal Behavior (also with Richard Libertini). Her later film credits include 1995's Last Gasp (directed by Scott McGinnis and co-starring Alexander Enberg), 2000's Big Eden (with George Coe and Louise Fletcher), and 2000's Forever Lulu (with Frank Kopyc and Michael J. Pollard). Martin also played the mother of Helen Hunt's character in the acclaimed 2000 drama Cast Away, which also featured Michael Forest. She then appeared in the popular Farrelly brother 2001 comedy Shallow Hal, along with Jason Alexander and Bruce McGill. Martin's final films were the 2005 dramas Greener Mountains (which co-starred Hal Landon, Jr.) and Mrs. Harris (with Larry Drake, Caroline Lagerfelt, John Rubinstein, and Bill Smitrovich). Television appearances 1950s – 1970s Martin made her television debut on the live anthology series Studio 57, in an episode directed by Herschel Daugherty. In the 1960s, Martin appeared on such programs as The Untouchables (with Elisha Cook, Jr., Theo Marcuse, and John McLiam), The Twilight Zone (with Mary Carver and Phillip Pine), The Defenders (with Dean Stockwell), The Fugitive (with Arthur Batanides, Paul Lambert, John McLiam, and Jason Wingreen), The Invaders (with Ted Knight, Jon Lormer, James B. Sikking, and Harry Townes), The Mod Squad (with Tige Andrews, Clarence Williams III, and William Windom), Mannix (with Susan Oliver and Paul Winfield), Medical Center (with James Daly and Richard Webb), and The F.B.I. (including an episode with William Smithers). In the 1970s, Martin guest-starred on series like Bewitched (with Felix Silla), Mission: Impossible (with Sid Haig), The Sixth Sense (with Willard Sage and Michael Strong), The Streets of San Francisco, Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law (two episodes, one in which she and Fritz Weaver portrayed a married couple), Wide World Mystery (again working with Fritz Weaver), Room 222 (starring Lloyd Haynes), Ellery Queen (with Don Keefer), and Visions (including an episode with Kevin Conway, Brad Dourif, and Jerry Hardin). She also made a return appearance on The F.B.I. in 1972, in an episode with Richard Kiley. In addition, she worked with William Schallert in an unsold TV pilot called Remember When and co-starred in such TV movies as A Circle of Children (with Ray Buktenica and David Ogden Stiers) and Mrs. R's Daughter (with Barbara Tarbuck and Craig Wasson). 1980s – 2000s Martin's TV movie credits during the 1980s included Prime Suspect (starring Teri Garr and James Sloyan) and I Take These Men (co-starring Earl Boen, Hamilton Camp, and John Rubinstein). She also worked with Teri Garr in the Hallmark Hall of Fame movie The Winter of Our Discontent. In 1983, Martin appeared in the Part One of the mini-series The Thorn Birds, which starred Richard Kiley, Christopher Plummer, and Jean Simmons. Part One also featured Antoinette Bower, John de Lancie, and Meg Wyllie. In 1986, Martin and guest star Barbara Babcock were both regulars on the short-lived sitcom, Mr. Sunshine. Martin additionally made guest appearances on Insight (directed by Robert Butler), Hart to Hart (in an episode with David Spielberg), St. Elsewhere (with Ed Begley, Jr., Ellen Bry, and Norman Lloyd), two episodes of The Twilight Zone (including an episode with Richard Libertini), Buck James (with Paddi Edwards), two episodes of My Sister Sam (starring Joel Brooks), L.A. Law (with Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, Earl Boen, and Ray Wise), and Columbo (with Molly Hagan and Time Winters). In 1991, Martin played columnist Diana Vreeland in the mini-series A Woman Named Jackie. This series also featured performances by Stephen Collins, Bob Gunton, and Tim Ransom. Martin also acted in the 1990s TV movies Matters of the Heart (directed by Michael Ray Rhodes), Child of Rage (with Rosana DeSoto, Mariette Hartley, Dwight Schultz, and George D. Wallace), Mother of the Bride (directed by Charles Correll and co-starring Brett Cullen, Paul Dooley, Conor O'Farrell, Jennifer Parsons, and Jeff Yagher), and Terror in the Family (with Andrew Kavovit). Her more recent TV movies included 2001's The Song of the Lark (co-starring Christopher Curry, Richard Herd, and Norman Lloyd) and 2002's Dancing at the Harvest Moon (with Eugene Roche). Throughout the 1990s, Martin guest-starred on such shows as The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. (with Jeremy Roberts, John Vargas, and Tracey Walter), The 5 Mrs. Buchanans (with Mark Moses and Richard Poe), Sisters (with Elizabeth Hoffman and directed by James Contner), ER (in an episode with Gabriel Damon,Kirsten Dunst, and Lily Mariye), The Practice (with Jack Kehler and Lawrence Monoson), Maximum Bob (with David Clennon), and Profiler (with John Billingsley). Following her last appearance on The Drew Carey Show in 1999, Martin was seen on such shows as Gideon's Crossing (with Bruce McGill), The Michael Richards Show (with Bill Cobbs and Bill Erwin), Crossing Jordan (starring Miguel Ferrer), and the pilot for The Agency (with David Clennon and Ronny Cox). In 2002, Martin appeared in an episode of the HBO series Six Feet Under, along with David Andrews, Michael Bofshever, Joel Brooks, Graham Jarvis, and Alice Krige. That same year, she appeared on the Whoopi Goldberg-developed series Strong Medicine with Robert Pine. She then guest-starred on Nip/Tuck (with Jerry Hardin, Clyde Kusatsu, Julie Warner, and Ruth Williamson), NYPD Blue (directed by Ed Begley, Jr., in an episode with Tim Halligan and Ed Lauter), and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (with Wallace Langham). Her final TV guest appearance was a 2005 episode of the NBC series Las Vegas, which starred fellow TNG guest actress Nikki Cox. References External links * * de:Nan Martin es:Nan Martin it:Nan Martin Category:TNG performers Category:Performers Category:Audiobook performers